In a mid flow of electric wiring to electronic equipments, electronic components such as a capacitor, a resistor, a diode are used for purpose in total. As a method to simplify the electric wiring, the connector which has an electronic component built-in is suggested conventionally.
FIG. 9A shows a configuration of a conventional connector with an electric component built-in, which is, for example shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-198132. In this conventional connector, a capacitor 101 is used as an electronic component, and two lead terminals 104a and 104b of the capacitor 101 are respectively soldered to a conductor 102 of a cable and an inner conductor terminal 103 of a connector, so that the conductor 102 and the inner conductor terminal 103 are electrically connected via the capacitor 101. The capacitor 101, conductor 102 and the inner conductor terminal 103 are insulated by an insulating material 105 and an outside conductor terminal 106.
In addition, FIG. 9B shows a configuration of another conventional connector with an electronic component built-in, for example, shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-184532. In this another conventional connector, electrodes 112a and 112b provided on both ends of a chip type electronic component 111 are respectively soldered to a rear end portion 113a of a fitting terminal 113 and a rear end portion 114a of a connecting terminal 114, so that the integrated chip type electronic component 111, the fitting terminal 113 and the connecting terminal 114 are fixed on a connector housing 115.
As mentioned above, it is difficult to perform a mounting operation of the electronic component in an inside of the connector by the conventional method for soldering the electronic component to the metal terminals or a conductor such as the cable. Therefore, modifications of the circuit structure and the conductive pattern cannot be performed easily, so that it is difficult to correspond to purpose alteration. In addition, it is difficult to put complicated electric wiring for a connector interior, and it is difficult to let connector have a lot of electronic components built-in. Furthermore, since a plurality of members is necessary for protecting the electronic component, a mounting operation of the component is complicated.